JP's Diner
left|130px|Adam and Sarah at the diner. right|150px|Kyle finds the diner. The photo that Adam had put in the locked box that he put in a hidden wall safe at Zzyzx shows a couple, himself and his college girlfriend. When Kyle and Jessi are following the map that they discover is inside a Latnok ring, Kyle pulls off the road suddenly. They were passing a sign just like in the photo. left|200px|Grandpa greets the lovebirds. As they enter, they are met by an old man who says "Well well, well, the young lovebirds return. Still sneaking around, huh? Still the happy couple?" The woman manager explains that her grandfather gets mixed up sometimes. He says he does not get mixed up: "He's grilled cheese, chocolate shake, she's cobb salad and cherry cola." Grandpa looks at Jessi and says "She Could Be You." Jessi is puzzled, remembering that the girl in the photo does look just like her. Grandpa explains that is the name of the song they always played on the jukebox. On a display counter is the goldfish bowl that Kyle had seen in his "I want you to remember this moment" vision, and a rack for postcards including the one he had sent himself. Jessi finds the song name on the jukebox, and its selection code is D4, the number on the back of the photo. But the record is missing. They sit at the booth Grandpa says they always used, and order the same drinks. right|200px|Adam scratched the symbol. They ask about Route 12 which was on the map, and are told that it was washed out years ago. Before they leave, Kyle finds something scratched in the table: "A + S Forever June '82" and the Latnok symbol. Grandpa is standing there looking sad and upset, and says "You scratched that in. You never came back after that. Until today." 175px|left|The old owner of the diner. Grandpa is named Eli in cast listings, played by Terence Kelly . 175px|right|The present manager.The granddaughter is named Marsha, played by Julie Patzwald . left|150px|Sarah's secret contact. In a later episode, when Kyle is trying to find Sarah, he figures out that her four emails guide him to the diner. left|150px|Back to the diner to meet Sarah. right|150px|Kyle meets Sarah. She is there, sitting in the same booth. After they talk a while, she leaves with no way to get in touch with her. left|200px|Kyle returns with Declan to the diner. The next day, Kyle returns to the diner with Declan, hoping somebody knows about Sarah. 150px|Entrance to the diner. No one remembers her. Declan plays "Driver Rider" with Kyle's memory of all the people and cars there when Sarah was, to figure out which was her car. left|200px|Jessi dies before meeting her mother. When Jessi gives up on waiting for Sarah to meet her, she returns to the diner. Kyle finds Jessi there and tells her the Tragers want her to come live with them. But she is so despondent that her powers react by killing herself. That is the last that we see of the place. (but, not the last of Jessi) Category:Locations